South-Parkvania
by Colezilla
Summary: Based off of Castlevania. Craig Tucker, a lone vampire hunter, sets out on a nightmarish journey to kill the King of Darkness, Count Stan, in the hopes of saving those he cares about and returning peace back to the country of South-Parkvania. But can he stop the most powerful demon to have ever stalked the night? No major pairs. This is a birthday gift for my friend, Shadowgate.


**A/N**: **This Story goes out to my good friend, Shadowgate, Happy Birthday dude (also happy Martin Luther King Day). So, yeah…this Story is loosely based off the original Castlevania for the Nintendo Entertainment System (…or NES) with Craig plays the role of Simon Belmont and Stan playing the role of Dracula. To everyone else out there, don't worry you don't have to know a thing about Castlevania to understand or enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters.**

…

**EVIL LURKS IN THE DARKNESS...******

**In the small country of South Park there is a legend which says that every 100 years the forces of Good will mysteriously become weak and the forces of Evil will gain a foothold into our world. The evil will manifests itself in the form of one of the most feared creature to have ever roamed the earth-the Vampire King, Stan!******

**Every 100 years Stan's Castle rises from the earth to cast it's evil shadow over the land. As the darkness grows, so does Stan's power. His goal is to turn all humanity into creatures of darkness, to be ruled under his iron fist. He has appeared in this world many times, and there are many people who fear that in his next appearances, he may be unstoppable.**

**However there are people who don't fear Stan, people who would rather die free than live as his slave, people who will fight Stan to their dying breath. These people are the Tucker family.**

**Though they have never secured a true victory over Stan, they have battled many of his supernatural legions and have always kept the land from truly falling into his [Stan's] hands.**

**After centuries of battles against the Prince of Darkness, their numbers have dwindled to the point where only one remains of the Tucker clan, Craig.**

**Although his mission is suicidal, Craig embarks on his journey to rid his country from it's curse, with only a mystical whip and his courage at his side. **

…**..**

It was a dark and stormy night in the village of Terrasa. While some people were resting comfortably in their homes, many others were engaged in a melancholy night of drinking at the local pub. Behind it's walls, the people were keeping to themselves as they drank their beers and wines. They were just enjoying what little time they may have for they knew that tomorrow night would be the anniversary of the Count's return. Usually on that night, vampires would come into the village, break into people's homes and murder them in the most gruesome way imaginable. Although men and women were often the targets of these monsters, children were not exempt from them, so the people realized that tomorrow night may be their last, so now would probably be the best night to have that final drink.

The Landlady, a blonde women in a red maidens dress, was busy cleaning a few dirty mugs in the sink behind the counter so that some customers may use them. At the corner of her eye, she saw a man in a mysterious blue cloak enter the pub. He was tall and looked moderately strong, he was wearing a blue shirt and trousers that matched his cloak, and his face was hidden behind his hood.

The man walked over to the counter with old wooden floor creaking with every step he took, he took a seat on one of the bar stools and waited to be served. The blonde woman hesitantly approached him.

"Hello and welcome to the Dragon-Skull Pub, I am Bebe, how may I serve you on this fine night?...If you wanna call it that." She said.

The man lowered his hood reviling his face. He had long scraggly black hair that reached his shoulders, a yellow headband, and he had soul-piercing red eyes. He looked young, he could've most likely been in late teens or his early twenties.

"All I would like is a Colorado Ale and some mutton, please." The Stranger said as he handed Bebe the money to pay for it.

"Right away…Hey Clyde, one ale and a plate of mutton." Bebe shouted towards the kitchen.

Bebe turned around and saw that the stranger was staring into an open locket around his neck, with a look of sadness on his face. She decided to make some small talk.

"You're a new face, can't say that I've seen you around these parts, are you from out of town?" Bebe asked.

The man closed his locket and looked up at Bebe. "Yes, I am." He said.

"We don't get a lot of visitors around this time of year. Most people usually stay inside the houses or just leave the village all together; as for foreigners, they just avoid this place all together." Bebe said.

"Why is that?" the stranger asked.

"Well aside from all the vampire attacks, it's also Lycan season." Bebe said.

"Lycan season? So you people hunt werewolves?" The stranger asked.

"Not exactly…they hunt us." Bebe said. "That also begs the question, what are you doing here?"

"I guess you can say I'm here to do a bit of hunting myself." He said

"Really? I don't think you are going to find a lot of animals here; most of them are still hibernating, and will still be for the next few weeks." Bebe said.

"I'm not hunting things like deer and rabbits, what I'm hunting could be considered…an alpha-predator." The Stranger said

"Alpha-Predator? You don't mean…" Before Bebe could finish, a loud cracking sound could be heard. Everyone turned their attention to the entrance to see that the door had been kicked down by a group of thugs.

"Listen up you motherfuckers, tomorrow night is the night that Stan wakes up from his slumber and we ain't staying here, but before we leave, we need some cash and supplies, so hand over all the money in your pockets and give up all your cooking foods." The leader of the bandits said, as his group pulled out their muskets and aimed at the bar patrons and Bebe.

There were eight of these bandits; the leader included. Two of them were circling the room with open sacks for the people to put their money in, with the other six aiming their weapons.

When one of the bandits approached the stranger, he held out his bag demanding that the stranger put his goods in it.

"Well c'mon, we don't have don't have all night you goat-fucker, so put your money in the bag." The bandit said.

The stranger just glared at him with his crimson eyes, striking some fear into him. With blinding speed, the stranger grabbed the bandit's hair and slammed him, face first, into the counter knocking him out.

The other thugs saw this and took at him with their muskets and fired.

The Stranger reached for the side of his belt and drew out a whip. With one quick swing, the whip had blocked and deflected each shot.

Three of the bandits tried reloading their rifles with the other four charging at the Stranger with knives and daggers.

The Stranger dodged a knife jab from the first bandit, grabbed his [The Bandit's] arm and twisting it behind his back. The Stranger than moved the joint-locked thief around and used him as a human-shield to block the other bandit's knife jab.

The blade had cut through the locked bandit's rib cage. The Stranger let go of the now dead bandit, and pushed him forward catching the 2nd bandit off guard. The Stranger than grabbed the 4th bandit, punched him in the gut then kneed him in the face.

The 3rd bandit got back up and swung his knife again but the Stranger grabbed his knife arm and snapped his arm in two places. The bandit screamed in agonizing pain from his now useless arm before the stranger head-butted him knocking him out.

The 5th and 6th bandit's went in two deferent directions attempting to flank the Stranger. The 5th bandit thrusted his knife but the stranger side-stepped and delivered a powerful uppercut into the bandit's face knocking him out.

The 6th bandit grabbed the stranger from behind and held him as the 7th bandit tried to impale him [stranger] with the bayonet at the end of his musket. The Stranger slammed the back of his head into 6th bandit's face, disorienting him, the Stranger used this opportunity to grab the bandit's arm and threw him over his shoulder and into the 7th bandit and accidently impaled him [6th bandit] on his comrade's bayonet.

The 7th bandit had no idea what him when his now dead cohort was thrown at him. He tried to get back up but the Stranger stomped his steel-toed boot into his face breaking his teeth.

The Stranger turned around and face the bandit leader who was shaking in his boots. As The Stranger slowly walked towards the 8th bandit, he [the bandit] grabbed Bebe in a head-lock, pulled out a flintlock pistol, and pressed it against her head.

"Don't come any closer or I swear to god I'll blow her fucking head off." The Bandit leader said.

The Stranger stopped in his tracks.

"That's what I thought." Said the bandit leader. "Now first off I…" Before the bandit leader could finish, Bebe had elbowed him in the gut, forcing him to let go. Bebe than elbowed the bandit in the face, causing him to stagger back.

Now free, Bebe jumped behind the counter and took cover.

"Ahhhgggg, you fucking bitch, I'll kill you…I'll…" The Bandit leader was cut-off when the Stranger had swung his whip and cut his face open. The Leader was on the ground trying in vain to stop the bleeding. The Stranger than approached the bandit leader and picked him up by his collar, he almost smiled when he noticed that the bandit leaders skull could be seen beneath the skin folds, but didn't choosing to remain serious.

"Why is it always slime like you I have deal with? Thugs with weapons instead of brains. I could be outside right now fighting actual monsters, but instead I'm fighting just some pig like you." The blue stranger said.

Out of nowhere a man with brown hair, black pants, and a red shirt came running out of the kitchen with a blunderbuss in his hand.

"Don't worry Bebe, I'll…" He stopped talking when saw that all the bandits were on the floor either unconscious or dead, save for the one that the Stranger was manhandling. "…save you."

"It's ok Clyde, were safe, this stranger took out all the bandits." Bebe said.

Clyde put his blunderbuss down a breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the gods that he didn't need to risk his life and be a hero, although he would've fought if he had to.

"Thank you stranger, if you weren't here, we could've died. I'll go back to the kitchen and finish making you mutton, and don't worry it's on the house." Clyde said before he went back into the kitchen.

"Great, after that battle I could really use something to eat." The Stranger said.

"Thank you, and here's your money back Mr…..I'm sorry we never got your name." Bebe said.

"It's Craig…Craig Tucker. And you can keep the money, consider it as you tip." Said the stranger…er…I mean Craig.

Bebe just smiled and nodded.

…

After Craig's had finished eating his dinner, he walked out with his whip be his side. He put his hood back on and began walking out of the village. As he made his way out, he noticed that it stopped raining.

Craig looked out into the black sky and saw swarms of bats flying off into the mountains. He looked beyond the horizon, over the forest of death, past the cursed graveyard, and into the mountains. There he saw it, as clear as day, the infamous Gothos Castle, home to the most dangerous creature to have ever walked the earth, Count Stan.

"I'm coming for you Stan, and neither your undead army nor your Castle is going to stop me." Craig said beneath his breath.

With that said he began making his way to the castle.

**A/N: Alright folks, hope you all enjoyed that, and again Happy Birthday Shadow. To everyone out there, I'm sorry that there weren't any vampires or werewolves in the first chapter, I promise that there will be monsters in chapter 2 (of course I won't be publishing it until I finish South Park vs Peach Creek, which only has two chapters left). Also if anyone is wondering what a blunderbuss is, it's basically a flintlock shotgun. It may be my birthday today as well, but I feel more like giving than receiving (If anyone makes a sex joke about what I just said, I will peel your skin off and eat it…just kidding, but seriously be mature about it).**


End file.
